


10 Things Danny Knows About Locke

by alianora



Category: The Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents sold her story to Lifetime when she turned 12.  Therapy is expensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things Danny Knows About Locke

1\. Her parents sold her story to Lifetime when she turned 12. They felt they had to; they had spent all of their money trying to find her. And therapy is expensive. But she's still bitter about it.

2\. She changed her name from Becky to Rebecca when she made it home. She refused to answer to Becky anymore, no matter how much her mother cried.

3\. Rebecca has been on birth control since she was 13, when she got her period.

She threw up for an hour, and got so hysterical she had to be sedated when she bled through her white shorts.

She was wearing white when she was taken.

Danny has seen the Lifetime movie.

4\. She gets a rush out of being in danger and surviving. It's why doesn't mind being used as bait.

5\. She thinks that the others don't know that she's slept with Paul.

They got to a crime scene late, and her shirt was buttoned wrong. Paul turned off his cell phone, and didn't talk to his wife all day.

Danny wonders if she knows Paul would do it again in a heartbeat.

6\. Rebecca has one lock on her door at home, and most of the time, she doesn't remember to lock it.

Danny bought her a deadbolt and a door chain and installed them both.

He thinks he'll go by her house to see if she's using them.

7\. Rebecca doesn't check the caller id on her cell phone when she answers in the middle of the night. She always sounds completely alert, and Danny hasn't figured out if that's a defense mechanism, or if she doesn't sleep.

He would bet money on her not sleeping.

8\. The windows in her apartment always have the shades pulled up, even when the sun is going to be shining right in her face when she wakes up.

She tried to put up curtains. Mel came over and helped her. But the next time they went over there, the curtains were lying in a heap on the ground.

She said she couldn't see out.

9\. Locke knows that Web is using her.

She doesn't care.

10\. Her first day on the job, she nearly died.

And Danny wouldn't have cared.

He blames himself for that, every time after.

END


End file.
